


Home

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Ironhusbands, M/M, Rhodey Appreciation Week 2020, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Rhodey comes home from a mission... he should have known what to expect
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 49
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Rhodey appreciation week!

There’s a fire. In the middle of the floor. And Tony is just looking at it. Rhodey wants to bang his head against the wall. He is exhausted and all he wants is to cuddle up with his boyfriends, but no, he has to come home to a fire in his living room.

He must have made a sound loud enough to get Tony’s attention because Tony’s head snaps up, and he smiles widely at Rhodey, “Hi Sugarbear! I found a way to contain fire to one small area!”

“Are you kidding me?” Rhodey can’t stop himself from blurting out, heart sinking at the hurt expression on Tony’s face. To his chagrin, he keeps going. “And the place you had to test this is our living room floor?”

Tony’s face falls, “Sorry, Rhodey. I’ll put it out. I was waiting for you to get home, and um, inspiration struck. Sorry. Let me get the extinguisher.” 

He steps away to grab the extinguisher and the fire flares up. Tony gasps and turns. Rhodey runs to the sink, fills up a pitcher, and dumps it on the fire. It quickly fizzles out, but the rug is soaked. Rhodey groans and grabs the hand towel sitting on the dining room chair. He sops up as much water as possible, but his patience has grown thin. Tony kneels down beside him with some paper towel.

“What the hell was that?” Rhodey grits out. 

Tony sinks onto the floor, “I’m sorry, Rhodey. I was waiting for you and I got distracted. Then that popped into my mind, and I wasn’t thinking…”

“That’s. The. Point. You never think about consequences, Tony. What if you burned the house down? What if I wasn’t here? You know what? I’m tired. All I wanted was to see my boyfriend, and now I just want to go to sleep. Alone.” Rhodey stands, turns on his heel, and leaves the room. His conscience berates him because he knows Tony can’t control his ADHD, and he should go back and apologize, but his feet lead him to the guest room. Rhodey pulls off his pants and climbs into the bed. He'll talk to Tony when he has had enough sleep, and there wasn’t a lake in the middle of their living room. 

+++++++  
Rhodey wakes up with a bad feeling. As he rubs the grit from his eyes, he remembers blowing up at Tony the night before. Realizing he is in the guest room, he jumps out of bed and goes to find Tony. 

Tony is sitting at the table, coffee cup in hand, staring off into space. Rhodey clears his throat to get his attention, and when that fails, he says, “Tony.” Tony jumps a mile, hand splayed across his chest. 

“Oh Rhodey, it’s you. I have a heart condition.” 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Rhodey can see dark bags under his eyes.

Tony nods, “Yeah. I just woke up about an hour ago.” 

Rhodey sits down in the chair beside him, “Hey, Tony. I’m sorry for what I said last night.”

“Rhodey. Hey, I get it. You got home from a long mission. I know how that feels. And instead of being a good boyfriend, I added stress onto you by almost setting the house on fire. And you’re also right, I most of the time forget to think how what I do will affect others. I’m going to work on that.”

With a small sigh, Rhodey takes Tony’s hand. “Listen, while you are making good points, everything I said was said out of stress and exhaustion. I’m sorry it came out as disdain. Tony, more than anything, I want you to know that I love you, and all I ever want is to be home with you”


End file.
